epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/McInnEssen: The Schlong Song
Salutations. Meatholl and I were bored, so we wrote this magnificent song. Don't take it too seriously. Enjoy! Intro: Yo, gurl, get over here, you seein' this? There's something wriggling inside my hands... my penis! Alright, here it goes... Verse 1: I'll start this song by getting rid of my privacy! Society's filled with anxiety of the privates, see? Yet a rivarly of the phallic variety, Will show you my thunderbird can change whole climates entirely! So when I tell you that you're going down, you say "Oh, really?" And then you change your mind once you get a good look at my willy! Smoke it like a bong, my ding dong, if talking about my wong is wrong, I don't wanna be right, aight, because this is the schlong song! Chorus: Oh, this is a song... Oh, about my schlong... Oh, it is so long... Oh, just like my schlong! Verse 2: I need a mathematic fanatic and an examiner, To calculate my endurance and my stamina! While I'm inside of her, I'm not an amateur, Disregard all the slander, I go deep with grandeur! I'm giving so much meat, that's why people starve in Africa, I put the long into schlong, and then the schlong in your vagina! There isn't any penis finer, I outlast any timer, I make you lose your mind so bad it's like you're getting Alzheimer's! Chorus: Oh, this is a song... Oh, about my schlong... Oh, we'll get along... Oh, if you like my schlong! Verse 3: C'mere, missy, calm, it's my yingyang, just an enormous shaft, You couldn't even get more wood if you lay down on a raft! Putting my stick shift into gear, make you back up that ass, My baby-maker's an earthquaker, fire hose this hoe with sass! My weewee's gonna be making you scream "WAH WAH" And then I'll finish by creaming all over your tatas! Wiggle my diddle, get on your knees, beg please, man, I'm good, This casanova needs no four leaf clover, I've got my manhood! (manhood) (manhood) Chorus: Oh, this is a song... Oh, about my schlong... Oh, I asked your mum... Oh, she loved my schlong! Verse 4: You could say it's big-headed, my cockiness is off the scale, When I put my dick on this bitch, it looks like a beached whale! I'm not Confucius with a two-inch, but get a load of this: "She who chokes on dick is a very naughty miss!" Shooting with my cock like a glock with the biggest caliber, Try to pull my pecker out of your ass, call it Excalibur! Feel the beat, playing my gonad guitar, smoking my meaty cigar, See, men? She drinks up my semen like shots in the bar! Chorus: Oh, this is a song... Oh, about my schlong... Oh, I'm not from Hong Kong... Oh, I got a monstrous schlong! Verse 5: Be my valentine, I'll keep your little ass satisfied, Here is McInnEssen, and it's time to fill your appetite! For breakfast, you get a blue-vein sausage, you brought the eggs, For lunch, a burrito, a hotdog, and this animal's third leg! For dinner, you get a mushroom head, pork, and a meatstick so long, And as a dessert, my yoghurt gun, I call him my Jimmy John Peterson! You were holding on my tower like you were King Kong, But now the night is over, so say goodbye... to my schlong... Chorus: Oh, this is a song... Oh, about my schlong... Oh, a true Don Juan... Oh, with no taboo schlong! Oh, this is a song... Oh, about my schlong... Oh, here's what going on... Oh, you're loving my schlong! Oh yeah, baby gurl... Oh yeah... Category:Blog posts